


Royal

by KnBAoKuro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Commoner Akaashi, Crown Prince Bokuto, Dresses, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fukurodani - Freeform, Kimonos, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rutting, Scenting, Smut, Superior Alpha Bokuto, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnBAoKuro/pseuds/KnBAoKuro
Summary: Like I always say... I suck at summaries but yeah here we go.Akaashi is a normal commoner who’s been engaged to Crown Prince Bokuto since he was 10 years old.I have not stopped writing, I’m currently on a hiatus, but I’ll be starting to post chapters again soon!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m fairly new to this fanfic writing so constructive criticism is always welcomed!

P.O.V – Akaashi

 

At the very age of only 10, Keiji’s photo and some of his personality traits were sent to the Kingdom of Fukurodani, since the word had spread that the crown prince was seeking a mate and there was one requirement demanded from the crown prince’s parents that the mate was to be an Omega due to their son being an Alpha.

  
This was one in a lifetime chance for Keiji’s parents to give their son a nice life due to their economy crumbling. They were hopeful that the picture of their son was to satisfaction of the future king. They surely knew that they were going to have competition but they kept their heads up high.

  
Luckily, they got a paper roll delivered to their small suburban home one day by two men in uniform, more correctly the castle guards. The roll included various information about the future king, but no photo as of then. But also that they would be provided with money to keep the young Omega boy healthy up until the day the pair would meet. But also, the young boy had to start to get home schooled by teachers from around the kingdom. They sure had their reasons for it too. One of them being that the Omega had to learn finesse and etiquette, to behave correctly, but also royal courtesy. Plus how to dress properly when living in the palace, at least before the crown prince takes the throne.  
Also smaller things like holding the teacup correctly in the presence of the current King and Queen. To have table manners as well along with greeting the current heads with respect. That including the Crown Prince, King and Queen.

  
Akaashi had accepted his fate to be wedded, already understanding the concepts of arranged marriage at a very young age. He wanted to help his parents in any way that he could at such an age as well. That’s why Akaashi always stayed home after his teachings to spend as much time as he could with his parents. The only outsider Keiji could have around was his best friend Tsukishima whom he had become friends with during the time he did get to spend in school. He was an Omega too.

  
Of course Akaashi grew quite interested in the whole marriage ceremony as well… Also feeling a bit tense, what if he mess something up? Even if it was a few years until then and the fact that he would be teached, he was still worried. Though he was intrigued as well, it was not common for a normal commoner to wed the crown prince after all.

  
Though one thing Akaashi was sure of was that he would be dressed in a pure white piece, otherwise called Shiromuku at the ceremony of course that included the Wataboshi as well... He had seen a documentary about it once and due to his fiancé being a Royal offspring, there was no question about what the clothing attire they would be wearing. Every piece of clothing Keiji would be wearing would be pure white. Also having makeup applied to his face, that would be something new entirely. Something he would have to grow used to.  
Some might say it was a blessing and some other might think it was a curse.  
Akaashi didn’t think it was a curse at least.

  
Akaashi had been quite natural to the whole arranged marriage idea, though his interest in the crown prince was high, he didn’t know how he looked like at all and he himself didn’t know much about him either other than him being full of energy. What if he was rude? Or even grew to be mean? How would he survive with an Alpha who didn’t treat him nicely? That’s why he still hoped he wouldn’t be disappointed.

 

He was curious about his looks as well… Did he have dark or light hair? Were his eyes narrow or wide? What could the color of his eyes be? Was he tanned or pale? Or maybe even smack in the middle? Did he have a nice smile? Was he tall or average height? Maybe height was something he shouldn’t be thinking much on since superior Alphas usually had a higher stance. But he couldn’t help but to still wonder.

  
But one day when one of the royal teachers actually had gotten permission to give the 15 year old Omega a [picture](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/8e/9c/ec/8e9cec0f7ccf6414504bfbddbb7e936c.jpg) of his future husband who was one year older. He didn’t have to imagine how he looked anymore; he had an actual picture of him.  
Akaashi fell for him the moment he saw the male, stupid right? Though he couldn’t exactly change the way he felt. Those bright round golden orbs were too mesmerizing to look at. He couldn’t wait until the day he would get to see the man in person  
Of course the teachers requested to take a photo of the young Omega to take back to the kingdom in return, to which Keiji had complied.

  
Due to the lack of not being able to socialize with people, except his parents, Tsukishima and of course the royal teachers, Akaashi had eventually caved in at the very age of 16 and began to experimenting with his body while having the picture of the crown prince fresh in his mind or in front of him. Who could blame him? He had had no sexual experience whatsoever, though that experimentation led to his very first heat. That wasn’t pleasant in the slightest without an Alpha but he had to pull through. He was not to be touched by any other Alphas prior to meeting the prince. That had been an order.  
They wanted an untouched Omega to be the next Queen and mother to the future King’s pups.

 

  
That was a rule that could not be broken.  
Since the first heat Keiji would experience after the wedding would be spent with his newly wedded husband. In expectation of the Omega be conceiving the Alpha’s pups as soon as possible.

  
If his heat would occur prior to the wedding the pair would be kept separated until his heat would be over with. They were absolutely under no circumstances having sex before marriage. The furthest they would be allowed to go was cuddling. Of course kisses and hugs but nothing remotely close to sex.  
There was one exception. That being scenting. They could scent mark but definitely not in public. Bonding and mating would occur during Akaashi’s first heat since it would most likely trigger Bokuto’s rut. In other words, their bond would be fully sealed after the wedding ceremony.

  
The day Akaashi would be taken away from his parents was on the evening of his 18th birthday, so that he would arrive in the morning the next day.  
The kingdom had been kind enough to let the Omega spend his last birthday with his parents the whole day, then to be escorted with his best friend to the palace.  
That was a deal that would be upheld as well.  
The lessons Akaashi was homeschooled with was the same as he would get in school but the addition of the Kingdom’s own finesse and etiquette. He would get the basics of it all before his 18th birthday then when he would arrive within the Kingdom walls, he would go in a deeper lecture about it.  
Good thing Akaashi had a passion for books and learning ever since he was a toddler.

 

* * *

 

  
  
P.O.V – Bokuto

 

  
Bokuto was an only child and also the heir to the throne once he become of age and when he would take over to be the head of the family he needed a mate, an Omega. Of course young Bokuto was really excited to be getting a mate, since he didn’t exactly understand the concept of how he got one until he was about 15.

  
Though the day he had received a bunch of pictures up in his face, he was a bit overwhelmed, he had thought something along the lines of ‘ _Do I really have to look at them all?_ ’ but of course the answer was as clear as day and the young crown prince had to sit there and scan every picture. Though when he stumbled upon the picture of his now future mate, he refused to look at the rest of the pictures of suitors, he wanted _That_ specific Omega and he was determined, no one could change his mind. He had said. ‘ _That one! I want him! He’s so pretty!_ ’ And then he had begun to run around the throne room excitedly and full of life.

  
When he was about 15 he actually began to understand the concept of what his parents had made him do and he felt a bit guilty. Yet the Omega’s parents had sent his picture to the palace because they wanted to assure his future right? That was what Bokuto had received information about when he had sneakily talked to the teachers when they had gotten back to the palace.

  
He had received information from one specific teacher though that the male was quite neutral about it all and very understanding, that had made Bokuto relieved for sure but he really had to ask the male face to face when they’d meet. It would be a few years until then but he would remember it.

  
It wasn’t until Koutarou turned 16 that he would face a lot of challenges; he had to start acting his age and be prepped into a full-fledged king. Of course Bo did not like it at all but what he wanted as of now didn’t matter. He had teachers poking at him all day and correcting him and telling him things like: ‘ _No not like that._ ’ Or ‘ _No Bokuto-Sama, you have to do it this way._ ’ For a superior Alpha and prince, it wasn’t exactly a dream scenario.  
Though in the end of the day he always had his best friend; Kuroo Tetsurou. Who per request from Bokuto had begun facing challenges as well to be a full-fledged guard. Though he was the only Alpha Koutarou trusted with the task of getting his Omega to the Kingdom safely with. He would be the guard that would escort Bokuto’s future wife and friend to the palace, no one else.

  
One day when he had done well most of the day, his parents had provided him with a newer [picture](http://78.media.tumblr.com/20b158b56eae1b9aa2ed58467d2dea9a/tumblr_nms1lgMb2P1tt6qkro1_1280.png) of his mate that he would be allowed to keep in his bedroom chamber. His mate had only grown to become more and more beautiful, how was that even possible? Those perfect gunmetal orbs with that pale beautiful skin along with those black short curls of hair, that slight curl of lips as well. How had he become so lucky again?

  
Every night the young prince had gazed at the photo of him, and every morning that was the first thing he would see, how perfect. The picture gave him some type of boost to make another successful day of lessons worthwhile. He had to grow to become an outstanding king but also a loving, caring Alpha for his Omega. He had to learn to balance those two efficiently before he would meet his future spouse.

  
Bokuto would do anything to protect his Omega, if anyone even as much as looked at his mate in the wrong way, he’d bare his fangs. And if someone dared to touch him or hurt him, Koutarou would rip their damn throats out, he wasn’t afraid to take action, even if it would cost him greatly or not. It would be his Kingdom by then anyway. So hopefully no one would be stupid enough to touch his Omega once he got here. He couldn’t wait to meet him. An Alpha should protect his Omega, just as the King should protect his Queen.

  
As a crown prince it was quite obvious in what he needed training with, keeping a whole city or even a country balanced and those boring speeches every now and then of course. Create good communication with neighboring countries and kingdoms since he would obviously be the face of Fukurodani. With that came great responsibilities. Take that and the fact that he would have to care for an Omega as well, that was indeed a lot. Yet he had been determined to do it, despite his downfalls, he always got up again by the help and encouragement of his best friend and just the mere thought of his fiancé.  
Bokuto could definitely make it, with a little encouragement along the way.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Though now on the morning of his 18th birthday, Akaashi was both excited and saddened. Excited to soon get to see his fiancé and saddened to leave his parents behind, but he knew this day would come and he had prepared himself for it. He was a grown man now and he didn’t want his parents to see him sad. He would be sure to keep his demeanor normal and composed as to not let his parents whiff any sad emotions through his scent.

  
Tsukishima would be arriving around lunch with his luggage so that gave Akaashi about 2 hours to have a nice private talk with his parents and get ready. The car to pick the Omegas up wouldn’t be arriving until around 8 Pm which would give Keiji a good 8 hours with his family. He and Tsukishima might be arriving in the Kingdom with a car but he had learned that cars weren’t frequently used out there. It was horse carriages mostly. The cars that were around were usually driven if it was further distances.  
Keiji was quite sure that there was other means of transport there too, but he liked the idea of horses greatly though.

  
The Omega had requested that he just wanted a calm birthday with his parents, just having a nice dinner and stay inside, not anything bigger, he wasn’t much for party celebrations anyway, especially not his own. Sure he knew the celebrations would be big when he starts living within the palace walls, that’s way he’d prefer to have one last calm celebration before his eventful life would begin.

  
When Keiji had gotten downstairs he greeted his parents with a gentle smile as he should, they had tried their best to raise him and give him a good life.  
“Good morning sweetheart and happy birthday!” His mother hugged his son and Keiji obviously hugged his mother back.

  
Yes Akaashi’s parents were both male.

  
“Happy birthday my boy.” His father gave him one of his gentle smiles and a ruffle of hair after the hug.

  
“Thank you mom, dad.” He spoke in a calm tone with gentle curve of lips. “And good morning to you as well.”

  
“Please have a seat, we made you a nice breakfast.” His mother said and Akaashi complied by nodding and sitting down.

  
“Thank you.” He spoke.

  
His mother only shook his head with a loving smile perched upon his lips.

  
When Keiji’s mother had placed the breakfast dishes upon the table, he too sat down along with his husband.

  
The dishes varied from sushi rolls to grilled fish and vegetables but also a bowl of miso soup and rice. Keiji didn’t really understand how all that would get down since he wasn’t a big eater but he’d try his best to eat as much as possible. His parents also had about the same dishes.

  
He clapped his hands together and bowed his head slightly. “Itadakimasu.”  
His parents did the same as well.

  
“So… Keiji.” His mother took a deep but soft breath before continuing. Akaashi of course looked up at his parents at that and nodded. ”Yes mom?”

  
“You’ve been awfully quiet about your feelings to meet the prince… We both want to hear what you think of it, you wouldn’t mind telling us that right sweetheart?” His mother’s brown orbs showing a bit of sadness along with that smile, his scent also adding to it.

  
Akaashi placed down his chopsticks and finished what he had in his mouth and wiped his mouth clean with the napkin. “Of course not.”

  
“Of course I’m curious to meet him, I am but… I’m also a bit frightened, what if he isn’t nice? What if he ignores me most of the time?” He started as he was fiddling with his fingers underneath the table on his lap. He tried to keep himself composed and so he breathed out and continued. “I mean… I can’t say for certain that I like him but I do have an interest for him just from that one picture but yeah…”

  
His father stopped him before he could continue. “Keiji… I understand. But try to not think of unnecessary things-“

  
There Keiji’s mother cut his husband off. “What your father is trying to say is that… You don’t have anything to worry about when it comes to your feelings… I’m not saying for certain that you will love him right on the spot.” He sighed a bit sadly.  
“And I really wished we could’ve spared you from going away from us but…-“ His voice cracked a bit and Keiji reached his hand over the table and placed his hand atop of his mother’s.

  
“Its okay mom, don’t worry, I know you two only wanted me to have a good life… I just wished we could have had more time together.” He said and his mother flashed him a sad smile and then brought his hand up and nuzzled his nose against his knuckles before he kissed them. “Me too.”

  
He gave his mom a gentle smile and a sweet scent filled the kitchen, yet there was a hint of sadness buried within his mother’s smell.

  
“I’m sure he’ll be good to you Keiji… from the information we received about the young prince, he’s a very sweet man, and has lots of love to give.” His father said after Akaashi and his mother had detached.

  
“I hope so… thanks for telling me that, dad.”

  
“That’s nothing to thank me for son, you deserved to hear it.”  
Keiji could distinct the worry and sadness behind his father’s strong Alpha persona, it was understandable. He was their only child after all. “Still… thank you.”

  
Though Keiji would whiff their scents as much as he could today, since today might be the last time he’ll see them, but at least Keiji helped his parents in a way by being the fiancé of the prince. Since his family would be financially stable by the help of the Royal family due to him being in engaged to the crown prince and soon to be the new Queen and mate to the new King.

  
The breakfast meeting continued in a calm manner and they chatted a bit every now and then about their feelings about Keiji going away but also how proud they were of their only son to be so understanding of what they had done to him at such a young age.  
  
The clock ticked and soon Tsukishima was knocking on the door and so Keiji excused himself to go open the door, letting his friend into the house. Once the blonde Omega had stepped inside and Keiji locking the door, they did what they usually did to one another as a greeting or calm each other down or also simply to make each other feel safe in their hold or presence; scenting.  
Rubbing their scent glands together as they hugged, smelling the aromas of each other’s scents.

  
Many would think that Kei wasn’t the type to do such a thing but that was where others were wrong. The blonde Omega usually did such a thing with his brother as well, since their parents weren’t around much so they only had each other to feel safe.  
Soon they pulled back and Keiji let his friend step in to greet his parents with a bow.  
“Hello Kei. You’re good?” Keiji’s mother asked the other Omega with a smile as he hugged the tall boy.

  
“Yes. How are you?” He hugged him back carefully.

  
“And you as well, Akaashi-san?” He referred to the Alpha.  
Both of Akaashi’s parents nodded and almost simultaneously replied. “We’re okay.”  
Of course that wasn’t the complete truth and Kei knew that but he wouldn’t dwell on it too much. It was obvious as to why anyway.

Kei himself wasn’t very fond of leaving his brother behind but he couldn’t let his best friend leave without him either. That’s why he had agreed to all of this. Akaashi deserved to have someone he felt safe with too. Tsukishima couldn’t imagine how his best friend would feel to be all alone in a Palace where he didn’t know anyone.  
The blonde did surely know how it felt to have someone with him to feel safe, he had had his brother and now he wanted to continue that with Keiji. They would at least have one another.  
  
After that casual chatting ensued while Akaashi’s mother was in the kitchen, conversations about life in general and their few memories from Kei’s and Keiji’s times as friends, it was a few hours of smiles and genuine laughs with the four of them, yes even Akaashi’s father.  
The closer it got to the time of departure the more sadness could be smelled from all of them, after all this might be the last time they see one another, though Akaashi did hope he would get to see his parents again of course. Hopefully his future husband would be kind enough to let him speak to them at least.

  
They all ate a nice dinner with one another and shared small thoughts here and there and it wasn’t until about close before departure when Keiji’s father actually shed one tear, which wasn’t out of laughter but sadness.

  
“Dad…?” Akaashi was a bit surprised to say the least.  
He didn’t wipe it away either and instead shared his thoughts. “You know Keiji… If I could rewind time, I would’ve made sure you and your mother had a good life without having to do what we did.” He sighed cheerlessly.  
“But sadly I don’t have the power… And I’m sorry…” Keiji’s mother placed a hand on his husband’s shoulder, releasing some of his soothing scent.

  
“Dad… Please don’t worry, I know you and mom did all you could and I’m grateful for that. I’ll always be.” He shared a gentle smile towards his parents. “Now it’s my turn to help you.” He stated.

  
At that Akaashi’s parents couldn’t help but to feel proud and they didn’t hide it either, Akaashi could smell it and see it and so could Tsukishima who actually smiled a bit himself.  
“You’ve really grown up to be an exceptional man and Omega, Keiji…” His parents said in unison as they both hugged their son for the last time, or at least the last time in a long while.

  
“We love you so so so much!” His mother said out loud, his voice cracking a bit as he held his son close.

  
“And we’re so proud of you my boy!” His father spoke as he held Keiji equally close, his own eyes now watering too.

  
Akaashi now sobbed in their hold and his whole body trembled, his parents holding him both securely and protectively in their arms.  
All three of them standing there just being close as a family for the remaining time they had left until Akaashi and Tsukishima would be escorted away. The Omega’s parents now trying to calm their son down by letting their scents ooze out for him to whiff and remember.  
Akaashi did the same to let his parents smell him as throughout the day Keiji had made sure to leave parts of his scent all over to keep his parents sane for at least some time.

  
Shortly thereafter there was a knock on the door and Tsukishima opened the door only to smell the scent of an Alpha. He lightly gulped, he smelled breathtakingly good for sure.  
He winked at the blonde who had piqued his interest earning a lightly flushed nose from the blonde Omega.

  
Kuroo spotted the Omega that would be his best friend’s soon to be wife. “Hello Akaashi-Sama, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou and I’ll be the one escorting you and…” He glanced at the blonde briefly with a slight grin on his lips before gazing back fully onto the raven. “… Your friend here to the Kingdom.” He bowed and then bowed to both of the future Queen’s parents.  
  
Akaashi was about to question the way he was greeted but refrained from doing so. “Nice to meet… you Kuroo-san. We’ll be in your care.” He spoke respectfully, only earning a nod and a slight curl of lips from the raven Alpha.

  
He then went to give his parents one hug each and gave them one of his most sweetest smiles as he exited the house he had grown up in. “I love you both…” He said just before he got seated in the car as Kuroo had opened it for him and then closed it.  
Their luggage already packed into the trunk of the car.

  
Then proceeded to offer the same for the blonde but Tsukishima quickly denied it. “I can open the door myself than you very much.”

  
“Sassy aren’t we?” Kuroo chuckled but let Tsukishima do as he pleased, just watching him get inside with a huff and a, “To you, yes.” Which made Tetsurou all the more intrigued about the fine specimen.

  
When the blonde had gotten seated inside with the raven Omega, he got in as well, closing the door and looked back to see so both had their seatbelts on before he himself attached the seatbelt around himself. Then started the engine and drove off.

  
Akaashi gazed through the window at his parents and waved a bit before he sighed, his scent becoming all the prominent to sadness.  
Kei was there, holding his friend’s hand and releasing some soothing pheromones for his best friend.

 

“I’ll be here for you, I promise.” He said only for Keiji to hear, not that Kuroo would hear much anyway due to the piece of glass that separated them.  
“Thank you Kei.” He whispered and leaned his head against Tsukishima’s shoulder.

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet, or at least the part of it they were awake.  
Since around 11 Pm both of the Omegas had fallen asleep, of course not sitting, they had folded the seats down and fetched a big warm blanket that had been there with them since the ride begun and laid down underneath it.  
Kuroo obviously found it to be rather adorable; he had never seen two Omegas do such a thing, that’s where Kuroo came to the conclusion that they must be very close friends.

 

* * *

 

  
  
It wasn’t until the voice of Kuroo woke the pair up the next morning, telling them that… they were indeed there now.  
Akaashi opened his eyes, rubbing them slowly, quickly fetched his smaller bag to fix his hair and face to at least look presentable for anyone that could possibly meet him on the way in. Tsukishima did the same.

  
As soon as they were out of the car, another guard drove the car away from them, leaving Kuroo with their luggage as he also escorted them into the palace, walking through the big white and golden door only to be met with the same color inside just that the furniture varied from in color between black and creamy white. “Wow…” Keiji mumbled to himself. He didn’t know what to say at all.  
The walls surely had paintings too and he felt relaxed to see that his interest of owls was shared with the family he’d be married into at least.

  
Tsukishima and Akaashi were led into the room he’d be staying in with his best friend until the day he’d get married. After the wedding he’d be sharing a bedroom with his Alpha and that did flighten him a bit, he only had about a month to get to know the Prince before the ceremony would be held. He felt attraction to the male from only the picture but what if he didn’t fall in love with him? Would he learn to love him or would he be stuck in a marriage where he couldn’t form a bond with his Alpha? Sure this was a part of what arranged marriages was but being here made it all even clearer for the Omega.

  
Tsukki noticed the distressed pheromones emitting from his friend and he immediately went over to him and hugged him, releasing his scent. ”Calm down Keiji… I’m here… breath in and breath out okay?” Keiji nodded.

  
”Inhale…” They both did it simultaneously  
”And exhale…” They both did it. ”Good… now one more time.” He repeated the words again and repeated the steps as well with his friend who began to slowly but surely calm down for real now.

  
”Thank you…” He kept on taking in Kei’s soothing pheromones for a bit while still hugging him a while more.

  
”Sorry to disturb you two… but Bokuto-Sama has requested to have lunch with you Akaashi-Sama.” Kuroo spoke as he had settled the Omegas luggage’s down.

  
Akaashi gulped and nodded. ”What time?”

  
”You have two hours to get ready. Your Kimono should hang in the dresser over there.” He pointed to a large white wardrobe within the spacious room. ”I’ll be going now.” He stated and exited the room.

  
”Kei… help me.” He referred to getting ready and Kei nodded. ”Of course.”

 

_12:15 Pm_

 

”You look perfect Keiji.” He spoke calmly with a light smile perched on his lips.  
He was wearing a plain white Kimono with a golden sash around his waist that was held in place by the golden bow on his back. Attached to the side of his hair was a red rose, his face was covered in makeup but not unnecessary a lot, just foundation and powder that of course matched his skin tone and a very faint layer of nude pink lipstick, barely noticable if you didn’t look closely, but also an easy stroke of thin black eyeliner.

  
”Thank you Kei…” He smiled gently yet faintly at his friend, he couldn’t hug him now but he would surely enough hug him later. ”I didn’t know you couldn’t do makeup.” He snickered a bit.

  
”Oh shut up…” He actually did blush a little as he gazed away. ”While you got your lessons… I got mine.” He mumbled.

  
Akaashi only chuckled lightly. ”Cute.”

  
Tsukishima didn’t have time to retort before there was a knock on the door.

  
”Yes?”

  
”It’s time. Can I open the door?”

  
”Yes.”

  
Kuroo had to gulp when he opened the door to witness Keiji looking damn fine like that. ”Wow… your pretty friend over there did a great job.” He winked at a slightly flustered Tsukishima, not that one couldn’t see his face but his demeanor exposed everything his scent didn’t.

  
Keiji did not miss that wink, it was clear as a day that the raven Alpha had caught an interest in the blonde.

  
”Anyway, Bokuto-Sama is very excited to meet you, so I think we should get going, don’t you think?” Kuroo asked and Akaashi nodded. ”See you later Kei.”

  
”Yeah, try to have fun.” Tsukishima’s cheeks had returned to their usual tone now at least.

 

Son enough his arm was hooked with Kuroo’s as they made their way to the dining hall where he would mest his fiancé for the very first time. If he was nervous before… It was most certainly worse now. His scent proved that and Kuroo had to bite down on his own tongue to stay composed and not touch Akaashi in any way except holding his arm.  
”It’ll be fine, just try to relax.” Kuroo tried to calm the male down before they would enter the dining hall.

  
That would be easier said that done, Akaashi was nervous, what if he fucked up? ”Right… s-sorry.”

  
”Don’t apologize Akaashi-Sama.”  
Keiji nodded and took a deep breath as the door was swung open and he caught a glimpse of his fiancé for the very first time, fuck. It was like his pheromones went haywire as if his body knew who he belonged to.

  
”Akaashi!” The Alpha chirped a bit loudly yet so happily. Kuroo was nowhere to be seen as he somehow was behind closed door alone with the Alpha. Had he been in his own thoughts for too long so he didn’t notice the change of scent beside him? His heart thumped loudly at the sound of his voice, smelling that overwhelming superior Alpha scent could most definetly have kicked started his heat if he hadn’t just had it a month ago.

  
Akaashi bowed. ”Bokuto-Sama.” He spoke sweetly as he saw the Alpha head towards him in a black and gold Kimono. God he could only imagine how strong that scent would be up-close when it was this strong when they were apart. Ye this whole body had already submitted to the Alpha Prince.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read to find out ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long ass wait you guys! But I'm sort of back now with a little help from another amazing author on here! I'll link their story in my ending notes!

So of course the young Prince had to get even closer to Akaashi, but could his body take it? Being around such a strong persona and that incredible scent that made his legs tremble like never before… He felt so different, was he supposed to act like this? His heart palpitated against his ribcage and his mouth felt so dry. It wasn’t his heart that spoke, it was his body, and his body told him that _this is your soulmate._ Was that even possible? He was just his fiancé right? And he had just met him, but then why did his whole body tell him otherwise? He was snapped out of his thoughts by a pair of hands holding his own.

“Akaashi… It’s okay… I feel it too.” The young Alpha was indeed telling the truth. Akaashi could only nod slowly as he was so close to the source of that scent, he was sure that the only thing that held him upright as of now was Bokuto’s hands, his big warm hands.

“I-I’m sorry but your scent is…” His voice trailed off a bit at the end.

“I know, don’t apologize for something like that okay? It’s only natural.” He gave a heartwarming smile before leading the raven to the dining table. He had to seriously hold back from pouncing on the fragile Omega as of now, the feeling in his chest almost overwhelming. Keiji was even more stunning in person, along with that feeling of connection between them two, he had to keep his instincts at bay even if it would be hard, he would have to.

He pulled the chair out for the Omega so he could sit down, and so the Omega did, his nose a faint shade of pink. “Thank you Bokuto-Sama.” The Alpha himself only waved it off with an award winning smile curled on his lips.

The table had already been set with both silverware and chopsticks for the pair along with one plate and one bowl each. Their cups had already been filled up with water.

When the food eventually came and was served to him, he was quite shocked, how was he supposed to eat this much? It would be nearly impossible. He looked over at the Alpha for guidance but the look on the older male’s facial expression was telling him to not worry, despite just meeting the male, he trusted him for some weird reason at least when it came down to this.

“So… Akaashi, I wanted to ask you something.” Akaashi nodded at that.

“Yes Bokuto-Sama?”

“Well… uhm… Ya know... about the engagement… I wanted to hear from you…” He scratched the back of his head a bit awkwardly.

“How I feel about it right?”

Bokuto nodded.

Since Keiji heard about how his parents had set him up for arranged marriage with the Prince of Fukurodani, he had been quite neutral about it. Of course as a kid he was confused for a while, though he was an understanding little guy too. He was quite smart for his age.

“Well… I’m sure you’ve heard it from my teachers already.” He smiled faintly

Bokuto blushed there, had it been that obvious? Apparently so.

He nodded. “But I wanted to hear it from you.”

“I know, and I will tell you, of course.” He took a sip of the water and then he began speaking once again.

“Of course I felt a tad uneasy about it, you know? But I don’t hate it, I can promise you that much. Quite frankly, I embrace the fact that I can help my parents out economically since they’ve worked their hardest to give me a future. I see this as a way of giving them back for wat they’ve done for me, but also a chance for me to actually build a future with someone, even if it isn’t like everyone else’s.” He started off. “And now upon meeting you, I’m sure I can actually live a nice life.”

The Alpha had listened attentively, his fiancé really was a gentle soul, it didn’t seem like he had a single bad bone in his body. “Thank you for telling me Akaashi! I won’t disappoint you, that’ll be my promise to you okay?”

Akaashi couldn’t have stopped himself from smiling even if he had wanted to. “Thank you.”

And there it was a moment of silence before -

“Akaashi! Akaashi!”

“Yes?”

“What’s your favorite animal?” The young Alpha sounded excited indeed.

“Hm… I have to say owls.” He answered politely and took a bite of his food.

“Really?! Mine too! We have this big big garden…  and it’s filled with owls!”

“Really?” Akaashi’s eyes practically sparkled. He was genuinely surprised to hear about it and he desperately wanted to see it but he couldn’t just say that out loud, that would be quite rude.

“Yes! I can show it to you some night, you’d love it Akaashi!” His eyes sparkled too due to see that beautiful expression from the raven haired Omega.

He had to contain his excitement a little right now, he would actually get to see a garden full of owls? He was beyond happy. “I would love that Bokuto-Sama, thank you.” He smiled gently at the male but his scent exposed his excitement and happiness.

Soon they both ate the food that was served for them, he had no idea what it was but quite frankly Akaashi didn’t care, he just ate because it tasted delicious. The raven Omega didn’t even notice the way Bokuto was gazing at him from his seat.

Yeah, the Alpha was indeed gazing at the beautiful Omega across from him, to think that he was going to be married to such a beauty in a couple of weeks was still unbelievable to him, he had the brains and the looks, not to mention that luscious sweet scent that would just draw Bo in if he wasn’t careful.

After a few more moments of silence Akaashi actually spoke up.

“Bokuto-Sama, how do you feel about our engagement? Now that you understand more about it I mean.” He placed down the chopsticks he was using now to pay attention to Bokuto’s answer.

“Would it be bad if I told you that I’m glad about it? I mean, I feel more at ease with it since you explained your view of it. I mean, who wouldn’t be feeling happy being engaged to someone like you? You obviously have the brains and the looks.” He gave Akaashi a sweet wink with a charming sweet smile which caused the raven haired male to feel the tips of his ears burning.

“Aww Akaashi!” Bokuto cooed since he could indeed see those ears quite red.

The rest of their lunch meeting went well, they spoke about quite bit of stuff or well, Bokuto did most of the talking while Akaashi cut in with a few short responses here and there along with small smiles as well.

Akaashi and Bokuto soon stood up simultaneously since a maid had excused herself and told Bokuto that he still had his ongoing duties to attend to.

“Sorry to have this cut so short… But! It was your birthday yesterday and I… I have something for you!” He spoke cheerfully and brought something out that he hid behind his back until he was beside Akaashi.

“You have?” The raven asked with small smile.

Bokuto the nodded and brought out a rather big bouquet of white and red roses in front of him. The plastic wrapping around them were red and pink and it had a big beautiful golden silk bow right above where one would hold the bouquet.

“Happy belated birthday Keiji!” His smile as charming as ever as his own cheeks tinted a fade shade of pink.

Akaashi’s eyes went wide and his cheeks burned a dark shade of pink now, seeing the beautiful bouquet in front of him. He covered his mouth with his hand briefly.

“It’s… it’s really beautiful.” He finally spoke despite stuttering a bit, Bokuto’s smile was just so mesmerizing to witness- “Thank you Bokuto-Sama.” He carefully took a hold of the bouquet and pulled it close to smell the fragrance of roses, the blush still evident upon his cheeks.

Bokuto’s heart palpitated within his chest at the sight, he had to hold back from attacking Keiji in a tight hug and nuzzle him, but he didn’t want to startle Akaashi but also he wouldn’t have had the time to actually hug him since he had to go, it sucked but he really had to leave his fiancé for now. “Heh, I’m glad you liked them!”

The maid then made herself known again. “Bokuto-Sama… you have to get going.”

“I know I know!” Koutarou whined and pouted.

“Kiyoko will show you and your friend around the castle so you can navigate around here without getting lost. I’m sorry but I have to go, I hope to see you at dinner though.”

“Thank you.” He bowed. “I hope so too-“ Now once again he flushed as the Alpha had taken a hold of his hand and pressed sweet pecks on each knuckle before dashing out of the room with a heartwarming smile after being chastised by the maid again. He had to show Akaashi a smile, his soon to be Queen couldn’t know what was going on after all. Not yet at least, he needed to be protected from the harsh truth, according to his parents at least. If it had been up to Bo, he would’ve told him.

Akaashi sighed to himself with a smile as he held the bouquet close to his nose and sniffed the fragrance of the roses, really breathing it all in before following the maid.

“Akaashi-sama, should we go get your friend before I show you around the castle?” Her head hung a bit low since she was a servant, a maid and Akaashi was soon to be the new King’s mate and Queen.

“Yes please.” Was all Keiji replied as well with a curt nod and headed for his bedroom chamber with the maid walking behind him. He would change attire as well and clean off the makeup he had on his face before walking around the castle. “And while at it, I’ll be changing clothes and get this makeup off of my face.”

“Of course Akaashi-sama.” Was all she replied with as she bowed her head when they arrived outside of Akaashi’s big oval bedroom door that was white with silver metallic decoration decorated all over the door. At the top of the oval shaped door, there was a half oval patch which was also in the color silver and also in metal.

The Omega soon entered his room, closing the door behind him, holding the bouquet close to his chest with one hand. Tsukishima was on his own small bed reading a book which he had had with him from home looked up and smirked at the sight. “Birthday present?” He teased.

“Shut up Kei. Get ready, we are getting a tour of the castle once I’ve changed clothes.” He muttered a bit amusedly and laid the roses on his big bed for now and then found himself stripping off of his attire and placing it in the hamper before going to his new wardrobe to look for a gown and a corset that he could use. He could dress himself this time. He didn’t need help with it except for fastening the corset in the back.

The raven found a gorgeous dark blue gown with no straps and was quite free and flowy under the waist. To it he found just a plain black corset. He surely could get accustomed to corsets soon enough, it would take a few days but he would eventually get used to it. Tsukishima sat quietly inspecting what his friend chose to wear and sighed to himself since he would have to change into his own dress soon too.

The raven Omega then left the room to go wash his face, leaving Kei alone to get dressed as well. He knew the blonde preferred to get dressed alone.

Kei sauntered over to his smaller wardrobe to find a dress to wear, no way he’d put a corset on, no fucking way, the dress was enough for him. He took out a simple black gown with straps and groaned, he had to get used to wear dresses since he was going to be living in a castle. Being born as an Omega didn’t bother him, at least when it came down to clothes, he would wear whatever he damn pleased, without anyone telling him to not wear that. Yet here he had to follow the dress code and so he slid out of his own comfortable clothes, into a dress which definitely smelled foreign to him, not like himself. He disliked it a lot, like… A LOT. Once he had it on and slid into a pair of black ballerina shoes, ugh, he hated this but he pulled through with it because of his friend, Keiji was the only one he would do this type of thing for, no one else.

“Looking good Kei.” Akaashi smirked once he reentered the room which the other scowled at him for but soon took a deep breath. “Let’s just get you into that corset of yours.” The blonde muttered as he followed his friend to the big bed and took up the corset, placed it around his friend and began to lace it up. Yeah, he had learned this too, it was essential for him to know that a long with how to apply makeup along with similar things.

“Thanks Kei.” He spoke and the blonde only gave a short hum as he continued to lace it up. Luckily it was just a waist corset this time, he dreaded for the day when he had to lace up a full waist to chest corset, ugh.

Once both of them were done and the flowers were in a vase with that golden band wrapped around the vase instead, they headed out of the room and got greeted by the maid along with her motioning for them to follow her.

They had definitely been walking for an hour now yet they had barely even covered half of the castle, only some of the bedrooms, kitchens, bathrooms and a brief glance at the garden outside the castle but still surrounded by the castle walls. Next stop was to show were Bokuto’s bedroom chamber was and that there is where Akaashi will spend his nights after their wedding. He couldn’t exactly tell what it was he got a whiff of outside Bokuto’s room, it had a slight hint of scents of Omegas? Maybe the servants walking past his room where the source of it? He didn’t know but it was quite odd. Though his bedroom door looked exactly the same but the metal decorations were in the color gold instead of silver.

Soon enough (Another two hours) they bypassed the dining area, the ballroom, more bedrooms and some offices. But also the private heat rooms in the basement of the castle, they were for unmated Omegas to go through their heats at if they lived within the castle walls. Akaashi wasn’t sure he would remember all this but he would be sure to remember where his fiancé’s room was. He had his reasons.

It was closing in on dinner time now so Tsukishima and Akaashi were escorted back to the room they resided in to rest until dinner was called for.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ugh… my feet aches…” Akaashi groaned as he threw himself on his bed, earning a chuckle from his friend and a, “Mine too, and I’m sure there's even more that we didn’t get to see.”

“Good, cause my feet would’ve protested against me if they had to walk further.” They both laughed a bit with one another as they had laid down on Akaashi’s rather big bed, he wasn’t greedy, his friend was more than welcome to rest with him, there was no way Keiji would’ve taken up all the space at all.

They decided they would be eating in their current attire, too tired to care really, the dresses were good enough to wear for dinner after all.

Although soon enough he could hear voices from outside his bedroom chamber, they were talking about… him? No… Bokuto? No… Both? Akaashi frowned but decided to get up from and walk to the door to get closer to the source of the voices, Tsukishima currently invested in something else entirely.

How dumb could they be? Standing outside his bedroom door, gossiping? Keiji simply shook his head, stupid.

_“_

_Did you hear? The new Queen arrived today.” One voice spoke._

_“Yeah, some normal commoner I heard.” Another voice spoke._

_“How could they take in a commoner to be the next Queen? It’s outrageous.” The first voice exclaimed a bit._

_“Tell me about it. It was decided about 8 years ago apparently. Even I could be a better mate and Queen for Bokuto-sama, I know him way better.” The second servant’s voice spoke once again._

_“Yeah I mean you’ve been with him through one of his ruts right? I hear this one hasn’t even been allowed to be near an Alpha since they got engaged. What does he know about pleasuring Bokuto-sama?” The first voice spoke._

_“Yeah I have but then so have others too, I’m not the only one. Bokuto-sama always had different partners though his ruts.” The second voice again. “Apparently it was because he had to know exactly how to pleasure his mate or something like that.”_

 

Upon hearing that, Akaashi felt his chest tightening and his emotions mixed, he didn’t know what to think or even what to believe at this point. It was just two female servants words outside his door.

If their words were true… Akaashi really felt sad and pissed off, he had to endure his heats all alone, he wasn’t even allowed to have toys through his harsh heats, all he got to use was his damn fingers! And here Bokuto had partners through his ruts, what the fuck?! Not that Keiji would’ve taken in an Alpha even if he could but the mere fact that he didn’t even get to use toys was damn cruel! His heats were excruciating, tiring and every damn time he had hurt his damn wrists to the point he had to bandage them for weeks. Just because he had to put pressure on his wrists every time a new wave of heat washed over him over and over, for a week straight.

Akaashi wasn’t the type to get agitated or miserably sad, but this… this was something completely different. It was so unfair.

“Keiji?” He heard his friend’s voice getting closer and closer. “What’s up with you? Did you hear something?”

“I… I don’t want to talk about.” He simply replied with his head down, just trying to keep his emotions in check right now. That was why he smelled those types of scents outside Koutarou’s bedroom, it made sense.

But to be honest, right about now he felt disgusted, in a month he would be sleeping in the same bed as Bokuto had fucked multiple servants, it made him sick to his stomach. Really, did everyone just expect him to even go inside that room? Then they’re wrong.

It didn’t matter if they bleached down the whole damn room, the knowing was still there and it hurt, it hurt really damn badly.

“Alright, just get to bed for a bit. I make sure they go away.” Kei responded and Akaashi nodded in appreciation as he headed for his bed as he heard Kei chastise the servants about talking so damn loudly outside their room when the fiancé of the Crown Prince tried to rest.

The raven just laid himself down on his bed, composing himself because dinner would most likely be ready soon and he couldn’t let anyone know that he’d overheard this.

He really just tried to get some actual rest before they would be eating. He needed an escape from his mind right now from anyone and anything and luckily he soon received it by falling asleep on his soft yet irritatingly perfect pillows.

He got a good one hour of rest before he was woken up by a knock on the door, announcing that dinner was ready and that she was waiting for them to come out so she could escort them to the dining room.

Akaashi groaned lowly but soon got up, sleeping with a corset he’d most definitely won’t be doing again because damn it was uncomfortable. Yet he also knew, after the wedding, he would be weaing corsets more frequently. “Coming.” He too announced as he got himself up from bed and realized that he couldn’t go to dinner with a wrinkly dress. He quickly got out of that dress and changed into a similar dress to the one he had had on previously but it was in black instead and it had a thin golden sash around his waist.

Then he quickly just washed his face off and dried both his hands and face. “Kei, we got to get going.” He got no response. “Kei!” He spoke louder when he saw his friend wearing his headphones.

The blonde peeled the headphones off and look quizzically at Akaashi. “Dinner?”

“Yes dinner, come on.”

And soon they were both off to the dining room with the servant, walking rather quietly through the long and spacious hallways. Keiji hadn’t forgot but he had forced it into the back of his head, for now at least.

Soon enough he met eyes with the current King and Queen and he bowed his head and motioned for Kei to do the same, which he did.

“You can raise your heads, young Omegas.” The King spoke.

And they did.

“I hope you’re settling in nicely Keiji.” The current Queen spoke sincerely with a smile from her current seat beside the king. It was the seats belonging to the King and Queen at the head of the table.

“I am, thank you for being so considerate.” Keiji replied back, the Queen was stunningly beautiful and the King… He was all a Superior Alpha and King should be. He could tell where Bokuto got the most genes from.

He obviously got his mother’s eye shape and the pleasant smiles that one could almost drown in. Yet Bokuto pretty much got the rest from his father, golden eyes, the Alpha features and of course the signature mixed hair color.

Akaashi was directed to sit beside a rather quiet Bokuto. He only got a smile and a few sweet welcoming words from his fiancé. But also that he looked stunning, that the dress was perfect on him.

Keiji obviously thanked Koutarou and bowed his head lightly before sitting down. The only downside was that Kei was way too far away from him and on the opposite side of the table as well.

Some of the higher up guards sitting with them at the table with their mates if they had any otherwise they sat alone at the table. Akaashi did recognize the guard that had picked them up from his home, and he could see the way he stole glances towards Kei along with small grins.

The dinner was mostly for Keiji and Koutarou to get some time to talk and for Akaashi to meet the current heads of the Kingdom and it went rather smoothly indeed; he managed to hide the secret he had just happened to hear because of some rather ignorant servants outside his bedroom door.

It was a three course meal and the raven was sure he would be too full after he was finished. It could be considered rather rude to leave food on the plate after all. Yet thankfully the meals hadn’t been too large and Akaashi managed to eat it all with minimal problems. Hopefully he didn’t get a stomach ache after this.

“Keiji, you didn’t have to eat it all if it was too much.” The Queen sighed but gave small a small smile towards him.

“Sorry, I’ll remember it until next time.” He assured. Well, apparently it was different here, then he definitely knew that until next time for sure.

The Queen smiled still before he and the king along with Bokuto excused themselves.

Though before his fiancé actually left he took Keiji’s hand and kissed it before leaning in to kiss his cheek with a smile. “I’ll be seeing you tomorrow Keiji, have good night’s rest.”

“You too, Bokuto-sama, you too.” He spoke and watched Bokuto walk away with his parents for the evening.

 

* * *

 

 

“So… how was the dinner for you Kei? I saw you sneaking glances at that guard too.” He snickered.

“Oh shut up Keiji.” Kei muttered lowly from his bed.

“Heh, night Kei.” Akaashi didn’t get a response and quite frankly he didn’t mind.

He had settled in bed after a nice bath in a light blue nightgown with a book in hand. Keiji loved books he could read almost anything but his favorites were novels and fairy tales actually. Yeah fairy tales, he loved them for some reason. It was just that whenever he read books, it was like he was swept into another world, out of reality for just a little while.

He could forget reality for a little and he loved it. He was comfortably leaning against the headboard, propped up with a pillow behind his back that reached to the back of his head as well.

He read about halfway into the book before he decided to sleep, placing the book on the table beside the bed and rearranged the pillows back to normal, it had been a long day after all and he was rather tired so a few moments after he had turned the light off and laid his head down on the pillows, he fell asleep but not without the lingering thoughts that turned into dreams instead of thoughts due to the raven falling asleep.

 

It couldn’t have been more than 4 Am in the morning when Akaashi had managed to force himself awake due to the dreams he had had. Dreams he didn’t want to have at all, seeing Koutarou screwing around with his servants during ruts.

Okay the only part that he could somewhat live with was the image of his fiancé looking so damn hot with sweat beading down his body and growling possessively.

He had to snap out of it, he really had to, he had to get back to sleep, without drenching the damn sheets in slick. Keiji did produce quite a lot of slick even outside of heat. He had experienced that when he fingered himself when he was horny after all.

He slapped his cheeks a few times, snapping out of his thoughts, he had to get back to sleep.

Eventually falling asleep once again due to the soft and endearing sounds of owls coming from outside, in the garden.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330632
> 
> There's the link, go check it out if you haven't already!

**Author's Note:**

> In further chapters if there’s people who wants to redraw a scene or something, ask in the comments for my Instagram if I don’t have it on my profile, I might make a Tumblr too but it’s not fully decided yet. But also if you just want to talk feel free to ask for my usernames and I’ll provide it for you. :)
> 
> I just wanted to make it clear from the start instead of beating around the bush with it. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
